Hand-held spring-driven impact tools have been used for years in various different trades, such as construction, arts and crafts, and woodworking, to name a few (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 833,712 to Geisenhoener). Though the spring-driven impact tools are hand-held devices, the amount of force imparted on a tip of the tool may be substantial. Due to the substantial force imparted on the tip, conventional hand-held spring-driven impact tools include a tip that is forged with (or affixed to) an anvil as a single piece. However, the forged tips limit the use of a single apparatus based on the shape of the tip.